Tears one shotmaby
by Edwards Lover 17
Summary: Lasher is back and ready! How will Rowan and Michaels adopted niece handle a mixture of emotions and craxyness!


**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

**IF YOU DONT READ THIS INTO YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE STORY!!!**

**Intro: Ok firstly you will not understand this fanfiction if you do not like Lasher Mayfair from Anne Rice's books. Second, I left out a bit in the middle because I didnthave time to brainstorm so you will have to fill some in with what you know of the Mayfair family. Third, this takes place in an alternate view from what happend in the book. In the end Lasher was not killed by Michael. He was taken by the Talamusca (sp?) and Ashlar who Rowan and Michael still did meet, basicaly took Lasher under his wing being a Taltosand all. I am not sure if I want to continue with my little story but you can tell me if that is what you want. This is all from a new charicters view. **

**I own nothing of Anne Rice's creations.**

**THANX AND CONTINUE!**

**I DID NOT PROOF READ OR SPELL CHECK OR SPACE ANYTHING, SO GET OVER IT! USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS!**

**WARNING THERE IS A CRAPPY 'LEMON' PART.**

Intro:

Name: Eloise Spring Mayfair

Age: 17

Birthday: April 23, 1991

Gardian: Michael Curry, Rowan Mayfair

Location: 1st Street House

Attends: Sacred Heart Acadamy

Hight: 5ft 2in

Hair: straight cole black

Skin: Light almost creamy complextion

Eyes: Violet

It was a terrible day. Siting there all alone, on a cold antique chair. This day I shall always remember as the most terrible day of my short life.

I had waken up to a cold room, somebody must have forgotten to turn up the heater. It was winter. Surprisingly cold for New Orleans. Crawling out of my old four poster bed, the sound of someone crying lingered out-side the bedroom door. Who was it? What happened? I thought. My bare little feet pulling me into the hall way. Right then I was engulfed in a hug. It was Aunt Rowan saying she was sorry oh so sorry. My mother; Sage had bean found dead.

Now as I have bean sitting here over an hour. The family was finally taking notice of me. But I still heard whispering. "Poor thing", "Do you know who did it?". Ah! so someone had killed my mother! So much information leaking out around. "Now the girls an orphan.". NO. No not true, yes my mothers gone but I still have a father out there somewhere.

Still, silent I stared forward in my little black cotton dress. Last I had worn in was at cousin Mona's funeral. I knew the real truth over that though. But no one knew I knew. Maybe Michael?

I had realized by then, yes my mother had bean murdered, how? How did she actually die? I would most likely never find out. It had to be my fault. It always was. Everyone would not tell me the dreadful truth or the "secret" secret. Even though they all thought about it.

I was seven years old.

"Eloise" Uncle Michael called.

"Saved!" I whispered jumping out of my desk. Good no more useless language lessons today. Who needed it? By the time I was six I read write and speak in four other languages besides English. My homework was begging to build more lately. Not because I couldn't do it but because It was boring to do something you already knew about. Stupid Sacred Heart.

I liked hearing the ancient floor bordes under my feet squeak as I walked toward Rowan and Michael's room.

"Yes", I said reaching the open doorway.

"Eloise tonight were going to have some guests over", said aunt Rowan. "So please get out of your gym outfit and put a nice sensible one on.".

"How mean" I thought. I wear a black jogging suit once and now she thinks I must have no fashion sense.

"Why don't you put on the blue sun dress you just bought?" said uncle Michael .

"Please hurry they will be arriving soon" said aunt Rowan ushering me out. Why did she seam so nervous?

ROOM DESCRIPTION

I loved my room. Every time I enterdit was like going on a holiday. It contained a beautiful polished hard wood floor, witha white Persian rug. My room had Navy blue walls and white crown molding. An elaborate Navy blue design resided on my ceiling. It worked well with the white back drop. Once you go past the double doors thright you would see another door leading to the bathroom and closet. On the west side was a large queen sized four poster bed. With a white linen and silk bed spread and blue pillows. Across from the bed on the east wall was a white marble fireplace. Located a bit between my bed and fire place was a white love seat couch. On the northwall were two Victorian framed windows, withwhite curtains. In-between was the balcony door. To the left was a large bookcase to the right my desk with laptop on it. Above the fire place mantle was a plasma tv. The day aunt Rowan hired the interior designer was a god send. I praised her the following weeks.

Back in my room I put on my new sondress. Only because Michael liked it meaning it must be a good choice. I don't care what anyone thought of me, I am who I am nothing can change that. Slipping on a bracelet and my mother green emerald necklace which I had inherited. I found my way to my bathroom.

BATHROOM DESCRIPTION

My bathroom was simple yet still impressive. Right when you enter, on the same wall to the left was a double sinkedvanity with a granite counter and high raised modern square sinks. Eluded by the glass cover wall. Centered in the middle of the room was a small dividing wall. On one side my rectangular shaped whorl pooled tub. In the corner across for the entry door was a large glass shower big enough for four or five people. On the opostateside to it was my clothing racks and hanged items in a large makeshift closet area. Very open and light. With pale white commerstone tiles and light sand colored walls. I liked the toled being out of site, and hidden. It looked better that way.

I wasn't sure to keep hair up or down that was the question. Definitely down. I brushed out my black hair. Im not sure who I inherited that from. The only person I knew who had black hair was uncle Michele. But he was pretty distant. Anyway mine was pure black. Everyone at school just thought my hair was dyed. Good thing too.

I never liked wearing makeup. It made my face look to dark. I always have had a light creamy completion. To light I thought but good. So I just put on some lip gloss. It went well with my violet eyes. I got teased a bit for that. I looked pretty mature for my age.

As I finished my flat dress shoes, I heard the door open down stairs. Iv never bean a "people" person. It didn't help, I had a small anger manegment problem.

Voices could be heard as I made me way down the curving grand staircase. I hated being around people I dint know they always stared at me like I was special or something. Oh well.

Making my way down I noticed aunt Rowan. She was giving me the evil eye, meaning I better be nice and not screw this up.

The next thing I noticed were two extremely tall men. They had to be at least seven feet each. One had brownish black hair a little below his shoulder, with some white near his ears. He didn't look that old maybe thirty. He just smiled at me like I was his best friend or something. I could tell he taking in my profile. The other buy had sort of languish wavy brown black hair. He had very light blue eyes kinda like uncle Michael's. He also had a small smile playing across his lips. Sort of creepy. Looking at him gave me chills down my spine. I looked away. My cousin Peirce was with them. He had just graduated form med school. Rowan had given him a job down at Mayfair Medical. He had made the change from wanting to be a lawyer like his father Ryan to a Doctor right after he first met me. He gave me a small wave. I knew he had a crush on me (such a dork).

(I reached the bottom of the steps)

"Hey Ella! How are ya?" he asked. Why did he seam so nervous?

"fine thank you" I said, giving him a slight nod of my head to acknowledge his presence.

(quiet) (seriously why do guys always stare at me?)

The silance was broken right when it started.

"Eloise I want you to meet some family friends." said uncle Michael . Putting a stern tone to the word friends.

"Hello Eloise my name is Ash." the tall man with slightly brown hair said giving me a slight bow. I. knew it he was checking me out.

"I am Lasher." replied the other one. Actually giving me a somewhat warm simile.

Its nice to meet you both" I said. Your acting like a good girl again I thought. Lashers smile brightened a little. Like he could read my mind or something. Maybe he could? Something must be wrong I thought.

Everyone was looking at me funny.

"Why would you think that?" Snapped Rowan. She hated it when I got upset over anything.

(wait what? I must be going insane) I looked at the floor.

"no reason" I said.

"Why don't we all gather in the dinning room?" spoke Michael .

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat between Rowan and Peirce. The two tall men sat opposite form us. Michael standing.

"What brings you two to New Orleans?" asked Michael .

" We were in The neighborhood and thought we might as well drop in." said Lasher.

Great hes looking at me agin.

"He actually came to see Eloise." said Ash. Gesturing an extremely large hand in my direction.

"I see." Rowan whispered to herself thought fully. If looks could kill is the only vibe Michael gave off.

"Well I suppose that would be all right." she said. Machete's head snapped in her direction he had a serious look on his face. I could tell aunt Rowan was planning something, I had known her to long.

"Wonderful" Said Lasher. Ash remained silent looking at Rowan. He obviously liked her.

I played with my hand stupidly.

"You seem like a very well done young women." said Lasher. Creepy smile.

(He did not just say what I thought he did. Creepys going down.)"What the hell is THAT suppose to mean!" I snapped. I dint care what anyone thought. When people say things like that to me its always easy to snap. (NO people NO more)

Peirce could obviously see The fire in my eyes. He knew me to well.

I got up and out of The room, up The stairs and down The long hallway, and ended up slamming my huge double doors in unison. That only took me about 4 seconds,

New record I thought bitterly. No one had ever pissed me of that bad since fith grade and I broke The kids nose!

I lay'ed out on bed feeling the familiar soft silk of the blanket. I wanted to sleep. To get away from the disturbing thought that these people wanted to see me. I wasn't that important to know.

My miserable thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door. I rolled over ignoring the noise. Rudely. whoever it was opened my door obviously entering. I heard the soft click meaning it was shut.

"Eloise?", that voice it was the prick. Giving up I got up. Glaring across my room at the creep yet very beautiful man.

"I am sorry I was so rude.", he spoke with a look of pure innocents on his face. Please stop looking at me I thought. Of course he didn't.

"Sure." I said, It was the only thing that came to mind at the time. For no apparent reason a sense of peace took over me conscience.

He came closer in long graceful steps. His eyes burned into mine. Never had someone stunned me with a few simple gestures. I was paralyzed.

He stopped just in front of me looking down. Not letting eye contact brake. That sweet smell? Had I realized it before? 7It seamed familiar yet distant.

He bent down touching my cheek with his lips. They were so soft. Stunned was an understatement. A thrill passed through my entire body at once. What was wrong with me? His lips moved toward my ear.

"Next time we meet I will try and be more careful with my words." He sang. Then turned and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind himself.

(What the fuck just happened?)

I woke to a bright light in my eyes. I didn't want to move. My dream had bean interrupted to soon. All I wanted to do was go back to. To sleep. My ears caught the sound of singing or many humming? Was I still dreaming?

"Wake up sleeping beauty." That voice!

I shot straight up! He was there. Standing near my open windows. The curtain drawn. "What? You're here?" I said dumbly. "Yes, I am. Rowan was kind enough to let me stay the night wile Ash went to his meeting." He said. Obviously enjoying my reaction a little to much. Or maybe just what I was wearing.

I had on a red silk Victorias Secrets night gown. Thanks to Mary Jane's last raid of my closet. I was dumbfounded. Then blood rushed to my cheeks. The guy had enough nerve to come in my room in his boxers! Ok I must admit for being 7 feet tall and so skinny he was still amazingly atractive, but still!

I crawled out of my covers and off my bed. Of course on the opposite side from were he stood. "Get out of my room!" I screamed."Why should I?" He said smoothly a sly smile came on his lips. "Its my room." I argued. Damn I was acting like such a girl. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright." He said. "I was hoping you would like to go swimming. Its such a warm day."He stained at me expression not changing. A thought crossed my mind. "Fine, but only because I feel like drowning you." I replied in the same tone he used. Crossing my arms so my posture was similar. (Was I flirting?)

We stared at each other for another minute. His eyes gave me a last look over. He dropped his arms and walked toward the door past me. "You might want to change your present attire. Its extremely distracting." He said. Walking out and closing the door behind himself. Why did this guy insist on annoying me? Well fine then I can play it that way to.I took a quick shower. Before slipping into my swimsuit. I liked this one better than my others. It was a black two piece, very cute. I put on a pink tee and shorts to complete the look.

I made sure my "little" stalker was not around when I came out of my room. I basically jogged to the kitchen. It was a sunny day. Light shown through reflecting off everything.

"Morning Uncle Michael ." I announced. In a fake happy voice as I walked in.

He looked up from the coffee he was messing with. "Morning." he replied. His voice seamed a bit irritated.

I poured myself a small glass of orange juice. Taking a sip. Then leaning on the counter. "Wher's Rowan" I thought. Before I could say it he answered.

"She had to go to the hospital. She'll be back any minute." I drank what was left of my juice quickly, then putting it in the sink. Rowan has bean a work acholic lately. I think that's why Michael seams more on end then usual. Hopefully he wont have a heart attack. (Oops wrong again it was our "family" friend.)

"Ello, Ella" sang Lasher as he strode into the room. "Are you ready?" He seamed overly exited again.

"What?" Uncle Michael said. An unexplainable expression on his face. I ignored him.

"Yep! OH and I just want to thank you for the wonderful wake up call, you were the first person I hoped to see today. Being half naked was a nice touch to." I said in the same overly exited tone adding a little bit of sarcasm.

He started laughing. Michael seamed horrified. I ignored him again.

" God your such a prick." I said walking toward the back door leading to the pool. The prick followed. I still had time to see Michael giving me an approving smile. I could tell he loathed Lasher. I was not sure why but at least he was on my side. "As long as I am your prick." Lasher said smiling. (Humor)

I made my way toward the pool the sun reflecting off its clear surface. I had snatched one of the towels Lasher as holding Before he could take it back. I must have pretty good reflexes.

I put the towel down near the corner of the pool. Basically claiming it my spot. I should have just went into the cabana but there wasnta real reason to. I took off my shirt then my shorts to reveal my swim wear underneath. Looking up I noticed for once he was not starting at me. Rather taking off his cloth to reveal blue swim trunks. I really had not intention on swimming. Maybe just tanning. So he would stop bugging me about it. I had a strong feeling he was planning something sinister. I put my stuff in a neat pile then stood up. He was gone. At least not were he had bean standing ans not in the pool.

I did notice though Michael coming to sit at the little round pool side table with his coffee. Aunt Rowan with him she must have come home early. Her face stared at me completely shocked. Michele looked toward me with a puzzled expression.

All of a sudden, a long arm came behind my back and another under my legs lifting me into the air. I screamed not having expected this. He was there basicly cradling me against his chest. A sinister smile on his face.

"Ready?" He asked. "What don't you dare!" I screamed.

"Alright." He said walking over to the side of the pool.

"Lasher!" I screamed agin.

I felt my body drop. Hitting the waters surface with a splash. It felt good but not that good. I had only a little air in my lungs. I reached up feeling the dry air above me and swam for it. Reaching the surface I took in an unsteady breath. Still shocked he had such nerve to actually throw me into a pool. I barley new the guy.

I was soaked. Grabbing the edge and clearing my eyes. I saw he stood there, arms crossed leaning to the side. Looking around I saw Rowan and Michael . Surprisingly Michael was not paying attention. I thought he was on my side? Rowan stood there glaring at the perp. Like he had no right to touch me.

I gathered my senses taking hold of the pool side. I lifted my self up and out. He backed away from me starting at my body again.

"Well! You look even more stunning wet." He said. "I wouldn't mind if you decide to take that off and get dry." (Stupid Jerk!)

I glared at him fists clenched. "My turn." I said giving him an evil smile. I walked in his direction.

"Eloise Mayfair what on earth do you think your doing?" Rowan spoke staying calm. Yet she looked about ready to strangle one of us.

"Don't worry Aunt Rowan. Im not going to hurt him. Just castrate him." I said casually. Now every time I stepped toward Lasher he stepped back. I had him pinned between myself and the pool.

"You know you wouldn't do it." He said looking at me in a playful way.

"I know. But it makes a hell of a good threat." I said smiling.

(He was enjoying himself.) (Was I too?)

I walked away Grabbing my cloths and wrapping the towel around my body. "You might want to keep sharp things away from him when I am around Aunt Rowan. It to tempting." I said walking into the house. Behind me I could hear him laughing his head off. Then a splash.

At dinner Aunt Rowan kept to her silent resolution. No knives, forks or any other sharp item could be found. I hadn't seen "him" since this morning. I kept a low key existence sticking to my room at all costs.

That night at my computer I had the strangest epiphany. I think I have a crush on my new found stalker. I couldn't stop thinking about him. It was driving me mad. Stupid hormones! Maybe I could just be civil with him. He really didn't seem all to bad.

I walked toward the library, mostly known as Michele's Office. Rowan had wanted to speak with me.

Down the hall I walked. Not paying any attention I bumped into "him". I had to do it now. "Im sorry." I said, they were the only word I could think of. "Im sorry I have bean so rude to you." I continued.

He looked puzzled, then resolved. "Its alright, If anything I should be apologizing to you. Don't worry its not in my nature either to be so kind with new strangers. I understand." He said walking away.

I knew I had, had to do something. Now at least we wouldn't be trying to murder one another anymore. Maybe there is hope.

Rowan took me into the library to have a talk, By the end I was horrified at what she had told me along with the documents to prove it. In just a few ours my secret family history had bean reviled. So much information had bean kept from me.

"Why cant I read your mind then?" I asked. "You can you just have not realized it yet." she answered.

"I want you to stay far from him." she commanded. "Why?" I protested. "I told you this to protect you." she argued. "I don't need protection. From him or anybody else." I screamed.

The entry door slammed open. Lasher rushed in. Michael only feet behind. They must have had an argument too. Lasher looked at me. He seamed ready to burst into tears. Did he like me like I did? I knew what he was I didn't care. Oh my god! I think I am in love! I thought through the pros and cons. We fought, yet we made up. Iv only known him a few days. Is that all it takes? Blind compation for someone or destiny? Because I am a Mayfair? Holy shit! What's happening to me? I feel like a dormant switch has just bean turned on.

"Tomorrow Ashlar will be here to retrieve you." said Rowan. "You have met her now you must leave." She walked past him. He looked furious. I know I was.

"NO!" I shouted. "Rowan why are you doing this? Is it because he hurt you? Because you cant control him, like you do me? What happened to you was your fault not his. He was given this life without a choice as was I." I screamed the hurtful words. She froze. Starting at me, cold eyes filled with hate. If I wasn't a Mayfair witch then she probably would have killed me. Lasherlooked at me. Our eyes met. All my selfish hate toward him melted. Tears formed in my eyes. At that moment we both understood each other. I know it sounds crummy but its true.

I couldn't take my families control over my life any longer. I hated them. I hated them all. Every time I ever got to know or get closed to someone in my entire life, it was stolen from me.

I hadn't realized the lights flickering. Then they suddenly burst. Everyone stood shocked. I couldn't believe it. I had done it. It was plain to see.

I ran, everything felt like it was in slow motion. Tears spilled, crying. I hadn't cried in years. Not even at my mothers funeral., never. It was true though, tears drenching my cheeks.

Footsteps could be heard following. Most likely trying to stop me. I reached my room closing the door before the person tracking me.I heard my door open. I refused to look up.

"Ella?" he spoke.

"What?" my voice cracked, dry from crying."I thought Rowan would have locked you up by now." I looked up from were I was sitting at the end of my bed. He stood between myself and the door.

He shook his head turned and locked the door. He came back walking toward me. I stood up. So far my tears were the only comfort I had received.

The next thing I knew I was in his arms. Pressed against his chest I inhaled his scent. It sent chills down my spine. I looked up. He was looking down at me. staring into my eyes. I knew he was going to take advantage of the situation and I didn't care.

He bent down and gently placed his lips on mine. His sweet tastoverwhelmed me. A new unfamiliar thrill past over me. Again it happened I loved it. Maybe this is what love feels like or lust? I didn't care. Just being here. In his protective arms that's all I wanted. To be withsomeone new, to be with him. I knew I was ready to risk it.

I pulled away from his kiss giving us both a second to breath. His hands moved over my body crushing me closer to him. His lips came back to mine a little harder this time. That crippling sensation came back again, now not going away. I couldn't control myself. My hands reaching up, letting his silky hair tangle in between my fingers. I opened my mouth so he could enter it. Deepening our kiss further.

He started backing up toward the bed. Not wanting to let go I followed. This must be passion. His hand came around my back and under my shirt. Grasping it and undoing my bra. Our kiss broke. He lifted both items over my head and arms tossing them. Revealing my chest. Both his hands lightly moved over my breasts. His shirt was off before I could blink. I started to undo the bottonson my jeans. He stopped me wanting to do it for himself. Obviously liking the male domination role. Kneeling he slid them down my legs taking my panties withit. I stood there nude just for him. His hands rested on my shoulders leaning in and kissing my neck. I had to stop the sounds threatening to escape my mouth. My hands flew to undo his pants. Of course he beat me to it. Not letting the flowing era of kisses stop he slipped out of his pants. Blood rushed to my cheeks. He hadn't bothered to wear anything under them. He was huge much bigger then what you would expect. He looked at my face giving me a soft laugh. I loved his laugh.

He carefully pushed me onto the bed. The covers haven bean pulled back hours ago. I laid down my head resting on the soft pillow. He crawled over me hands on either side. Bending down he kissed me once again. Another thrill made me shudder. Now I understood why sex must be so addictive. He obviously was very experienced at this. His hands moved down my body once again. Kissing me he went south. Down my neck making sure to be gental. His mouth cupped one of my nipples suckling the soft flesh a little before giving a last kiss below my belly bottom. Then coming north again crushing my lips. This wasn't a gental kiss, I could tell. It was full of pure lust. The tension filled thrill passed through me again. I couldn't take it. I had watched enough movies and read enough books to know what to do next. I slowly spread my legs revealing the one place on my body yet to be touched my a man. He positioned himself over my body. Lying to press his on mine. I could feel him hard and ready against my inner thigh. His hand reached down touching my sex. I was ready. "Do it do it now." I thought.

He pushed his cock into me. Not all at first but it hurt like hell. I bit down on my lip. Waiting for the shocking pain to pass. I was grateful when it did. When I let my body relax more he went in further. Knowing exactly what to do and expect from me. When my body adjusted to his size a hot sensation took over my ex virgin area. He couldn't handle it. Slipping out he pushed back in with more force. It felt wonderful. The perfect balance of pain and pleasure. He did this again. Continuing the motion. A slight moon escaped my lips. He took this as a complement. Giving in and pushing harder going deeper. I forced my body to let more of him in. Rocking in the same motion, spreading my legs wider. Loving it. He went faster pleasure swarmed through my body. My mind was screaming for him to do it harder. He obliged. Pumping in with a force never thought of. Harder and harder he pushed. Arms wrapping under my back. My nails dug into his back. I let loose. Letting out the sounds of pleasure. I could feel him coming inside as I hit climax. The orgasm better then what I had hoped for. Waves of pleasure continued for what seamed like an eternity. With one last desperate thrust of his organ, filling me with liquid he collapsed.

Breathing heavily we both were spent. Hair stuck to his forehead. He slid out of me but didn't move any further. Just to rest his head on my chest. Listening to the beating of my heart. Our bodies wet from our activity. His left hand tangled in my hair.

"Thank you." I gasped..

He looked up into my eyes.

"Just say you love me." he begged.

My hand touched his hot cheek.

"I love you." I whispered.

He breathed a deep sigh. Then we slept.

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

**I KNOW IT WASNT ALL THAT GOOD BECUASE I LEFT A LOT FOR YOUR IMAGINATIONS. WHICH IS WHY I HAD YOU READ THE FIRST INTO.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY LITTLE FIC AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ MORE. PLEASE NO CRITISM I AM VERY AWARE OF ITS FAULTS.**


End file.
